


Dream A Little Dream

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam's family is the best, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: "Okay, shower. Now. It might be different when we have a kid, but this is fucking gross," Sam whines as he gets Bucky in the warm shower. Buck just laughs, shaking his head. "Steve puked on me so much growing up I'm immune to the grossness of it now." Sam just scoffs and rolls his eyes, throwing the soap bar at the man."Shower with me?""As lovely as that sounds, I'd rather not get Ella's puke on me too."This was not how Bucky's day was supposed to go. He was supposed to get Sam in the shower with him, not have the ex-pilot telling him to get their niece's puke out of his hair.





	Dream A Little Dream

By the time they land in Washington DC, Bucky is tried of being on a cramped plane and Sam is starving. Both are regretting not using Tony's jet which he'd offered. They'd been looking to be _normal_ , have a _normal_ holiday without being noticed or having to fight aliens. What a stupid idea. Even if the flight was barely two hours. 

It's November 18th, 5 days before Thanksgiving. The airport is decked out in red and green, gleaming lights strung, many people bundled up in coats and scarves. Sam looks around, noticing his own little bundle of warmth, grinning. Ever since coming out of cryo, Bucky's body temperature is a hard thing to regulate. He's always freezing, doesn't like to be in the cold. Their little apartment in Brooklyn has too many blankets, even if neither of them mind. 

Bucky's sporting jeans and a black henley, a deep gray hoodie and leather jacket, along with a sweater that Sam's sister, Hannah, had gotten him last year. Sam blushes when his boyfriend looks up, noticing him staring. 

"Got somethin' on my face?" He asks, eyes gleaming. 

Sam feels like he's floating on air. "Just your gorgeous face babe," he laughs, smile all gap-toothed and happy. Bucky responds by wrapping his right arm around the slightly shorter man, pulling him close. 

They walk down the corridors and try to ignore all the looks they get. It's not because they're holding hands, hell, two men have been doing that for ages. It's because they're not being very subtle about who they are. Sam thinks maybe they should, but right now, he can't bring himself to care. 

They're visiting Sam's mother and father, Lorraine and Jeremy. His sister Hannah, along with her husband Mark and three kids will all be there too, along with a few cousins. Thanksgiving is no joke in the Wilson house, Bucky has come to learn. This year it's going to be easier. This year he doesn't have to go in not knowing what to expect. They all love Bucky, truly. Sam's ma ruffles his hair and Jeremy talks about things that aren't related to his past. Hannah's kids adore 'Uncle Bucky' too. As if they'd do anything but. 

Moving out the front doors of the stuffy airport, the boys are hit with the intense frigid cold, the unforgiving wind that comes with the northern states. Bucky makes an unsettled noise and buries his nose into his scarf, trying to savor the little warmth left. Sam looks around, one hand still intertwined with his boyfriends, and spots his ma's car. Lighting up, he leads them both to the white corola, putting their bags in the trunk. Bucky gives Lorraine a strong hug, towering over her like a kid to a small animal. She hugs Sam and then promptly gets into the car.

"You both had better get in! A storms coming tonight, and I don't wanna be out in it when it does!" She says in the tone Sam always associated with chores and requests. They both hop into the warmly heated car and Bucky melts against Sam, eyes slipping shut in the calm. Lorraine starts to ask about how they've been and within fifteen minutes, they're pulling up into the Wilson's house, large but cozy. The outside is a nice shade of green, calming and tranquil. There are trees everywhere, still beautiful even in the fall when leaves are dying. 

Bucky brings their bags in while Sam goes and hugs his family. Something about the scene- Sam all cozy in his sweater, saying hello to everyone, his nieces and nephews excited over him being there- it warms Bucky's heart and makes him feel emotions he hasn't felt in a long time. Fondness, love, an overwhelming sense of 'I belong here'. Before he's able to get too deep in his thoughts, Ella, Sam's niece of a bright six years old, flings herself at him, and he picks her up, hugging her tight. 

"Uncle Bucky!!" She squeals, dark hair flying everywhere as she grins. 

"Miss Ella, you've gotten bigger since I last saw you-and you lost a tooth!!" Bucky grins, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and love. It was a well kept secret between he and Sam- Ella was his favorite. 

Ella nods, giggling the whole time. "You're hair's long! Can I braid it?" She asks with hope, wiggling a little in anticipation. Bucky lets out a long hum, pretending to think about it. 

"I guess, if you really think it'd look good," he smiles, the little girls hands on both his scruffy cheeks. "You'll look like a princess!" She exclaims, already clambering down to go get her hair ties. 

Sam walks over, a lovestruck expression on his face. 

"I'm so in love with you white boy, it ain't funny," he teases, planting a kiss to Bucky's lips. 

"Yeah yeah, I know," he teases back, kissing his own prince back. 

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time dinner is ready-which is an affair in itself, what with fifteen or more people, Bucky's dawning a newly braided pony tail and Ella has on glittery nail polish, courtesy of Sam. Bucky had wanted to help, but was too nervous to use his prosthetic, too nervous he'd hurt the young girl in some way, scar her for life. Sam had promised he wouldn't, but still offered to help. They all walk into the living room where Joey and Asher, Ella's two brothers, are sprawled on the ground, watching Lego Ninjago. Bucky sits in between them, quietly asking questions while Sam sits on the couch, happily taking an old man joke and holding Ella on his lap.

They forget for a few minutes why they'd originally walked down, but soon Bucky is picking up both the young boys and hauling them into the dining room, sitting them in their seats, laughs tinkering out from the room. What a perfect sound, Sam thinks, as he watches his boyfriend help Ella put a napkin around her neck so she won't spill on her princess dress. 

Everyone sits and starts eating, and Sam almost chokes when his father speaks up. 

"Bucky, that's a nice braid you've got there. Very royal-looking." 

The man in question blushes a bit and smiles. "Well Princess Ella over here wouldn't have done anything but." Sam sees him wink to the girl who looks at Bucky like he's hung the moon. He knows how she feels. 

xxxxxxxxxx

It's not until late that evening, when all the kids are asleep and all the adults are dispersing to their rooms, that Sam quietly leads Bucky outside. It's cold, bitterly so, but they're both bundled up and Bucky has one of Sams old blankets from his childhood bed wrapped around his shoulders. 

"I love being up here. With you. Feels nice, like h-" 

'Home." 

Bucky smiles when they say the word at the same time. He won't lie. He wants kids with Sam. Wants to marry Sam, become James Wilson. Ironic really. From a presidential name to a name of a founding father. How American. 

He yawns and leans his head, hair still braided, on Sam's shoulder, pressing a sleepy kiss to the vets neck. "Love you." 

"Love you more than anything baby, so much." 

They stay outside until Sam can't feel his fingers, Bucky pulling him close as they walk back in and go to Sam's childhood room. They both squash into his double bed, ankles hooked around each others, breaths evening out. Bucky dreams of the sun and the beach, of Sam and he swinging their hands back and forth as they walk down the strip, sand in their toes. Sam dreams of them in a warm log cabin, kissing and making pasta, watching snow fall. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

It's not until the next night that they're interrupted from sleep. 

The day had gone well. They'd played outside, Bucky raking a super-soldier pile of leaves for everyone to jump into. Sam had made up stories for the kids, and both of them as well as Hannah and Mark had gone to the farmers market and bought plenty of food for the next few days. Sam had laughed at Bucky's excited expression when they'd bought plums and strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. The boy loved his fruit. They'd watched a little of Home Alone and Sam had fallen asleep halfway through on Bucky's side, one hand lung over the mans torso. After dinner Sam, Mark and Bucky had decided to make ice cream sundaes for everyone, a disaster but a fun one that created memories and laughs, something Sam wished could happen every day from then until they died. 

It's until three am that they're interrupted from sleep. Sam's lying on his stomach, Buck curled into his side, when the door opens and a sleepy little six year old climbs up on the bed, little dark hands with still glittery nails pushing on Bucky's shoulder. 

"U-Uncle Bucky?" 

Bucky wakes up slowly but then is alert, suddenly very aware of the little girl sitting on the bed. 

"Ella? Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asks in a hushed voice, low from sleep and disuse. Ella coughs and frowns. 

"I...I feel yucky," she mumbles, moving forward to rest her head on Bucky's chest. At first he's lost. If she feels sick, why doesn't she go to Hannah? Or Mark? But he recalls Sam telling him that she's practically in love with him, that Ella draws she and Bucky sometimes and likes to make up stories and make the Prince have his name. He'd felt honored at the time. Now he's scared. He can't just deal with a sick kid, what if he fucks up? But his mind tells him Hannah is just down the hall, and if something really goes wrong, they can get her. 

"Yucky huh?" He murmurs, placing his right hand on her forehead, feeling the too warm heat rolling off her. "Poor girl. Alright, how about you lie down in here? I'll keep you warm and safe. I know feeling yucky isn't fun." 

Ella nods, coughing again, and Sam shifts, waking up. 

"Wha?" he looks around and Bucky makes a small noise. "Ella's not feeling too good. Think she's got a fever. She's gonna stay here, if that's okay? You might wanna let Han know thought." 

Sam nods, pressing a kiss to his niece's cheek, ruffling her hair before rolling out of bed and moving out the door to wake his sister. When he gets back, both his boyfriend and the six year old are asleep and Sam's heart melts just a little. Bucky's gonna make a great papa one day. 

"Babe?" Sam whispers, barely audible, thanking god for the others super hearing. Bucky's eyes flutter open and he looks over. 

"Han said to let her sleep, as long as she's not bothering us. I told her Ella's fine to stay here. When she wakes up in the morning we'll give her some medicine if she needs it." 

Nodding ever so slightly, Bucky grabs Sam's hand and falls back asleep, half wishing Ella was their own. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a surprise to both men when they wake up and Ella is still sick. Obviously she hadn't been faking, but usually kids got over stuff quickly. Apparently this was not the case today. Ella's cheeks were pink with fever, eyes glassy and tired. Her usual spunkiness and energy had seemingly vanished, replacing her with a kid who was slightly grumpy, not wanting to do anything but be held by her Uncle Bucky. Bucky didn't mind, even if he was worried Mark or Hannah would be annoyed. They'd both said they were glad their daughter was getting comfort, that they were happy to share her for a little while. 

Bucky stays on the couch for most of the day, lap and arms full of a sick six year old. He feeds her some soup and apple sauce, and even manages to get some milkshake in her, telling her stories of Steve when he was younger, how a milkshake was all he'd eat when his throat hurt. She laughs at that, thinking of big brave Steve sick in bed and whining. Sam laughs too. 

It's during Secret Life of Pets, when Gidget is up on the roof looking for Max, that Ella starts coughing harshly. Bucky rubs her back and has water ready for her, but he's not ready for the next moment when Ella suddenly gets sick all over herself and him, tears falling quickly from her deep brown eyes. All the noise draws Sam, Hannah and Lorraine in from the kitchen. All three move into action when they see a crying Ella and a stunned Bucky. 

Hannah's already scooping up her sick daughter, taking her into the bathroom. Lorraine is finding a towel to start cleaning everything up and Sam puts a hand on Bucky's arm.

"Hey babe, let's get you cleaned up yeah? I know I said you'd look hot with baby spit up on you that one time, but this is kind of different..." 

Bucky's still quiet and Sam's not sure if the mans grossed out or upset but then suddenly he snaps out of it and looks at Sam, eyes wide. 

"Is she okay? Oh my god I couldn't....I just...shit is Ella alright? Did she get sick again?" 

Of course he's still worried about their niece. God damn heart of gold. 

"She'll be okay babe. She probably coughed too hard. Now come on, you're kind of gross right now." Sam wrinkles his nose and leads Bucky carefully up to the bathroom on the second floor, helping him strip. He's not able to contain the noise that comes out of his mouth when Bucky slips his shirt off over his head, managing to get some of the mess in his hair. "Okay, shower. Now. It might be different when we have a kid, but this is fucking gross," Sam whines as he gets Bucky in the warm shower. Buck just laughs, shaking his head. "Steve puked on me so much growing up I'm immune to the grossness of it now." Sam just scoffs and rolls his eyes, throwing the soap bar at the man.

"Shower with me?" 

"As lovely as that sounds, I'd rather not get Ella's puke on me too." 

This was not how Bucky's day was supposed to go. He was supposed to get Sam in the shower with him, not have the ex-pilot telling him to get their niece's puke out of his hair. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bucky wakes up the next morning, Sam isn't in bed. He can hear noise coming from down stairs which in turn makes him hope that Ella's feeling better. He can hear her laughing, so that's a good sign. When he swallows though, all the good goes away. His throat is raw, like someone's taken claws and slashed the skin. He winces and suddenly realizes how exhausted he feels, how his head feels heavy and body aches. Well shit. 

Moving slowly, the ex-soldier pulls on a sweatshirt and coughs a little, a shiver running down his spine. Today is going to suck. Padding across the floor, he makes his way out and down the stairs. He waves at the boys who are playing with toy dinosaurs and then hugs Ella when she walks over. 

"I'm sorry for throwin' up on you Uncle Bucky. I feel better now though! Mama says I still have to rest though...can we watch a movie?" 

Bucky can't help but smile. 

"'Course Els, go pick one out. Lemme go see Sam and then I'll be in there." His voice must sound off because the little girl frowns a moment before going to find a movie. He sighs and rubs his eyes, moving into the kitchen. Bucky sniffles softly before going up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

"Morning honey, sleep well?" Sam asks and Bucky nods, trying to get closer, trying to meld into the mans back. He's not even able to get a word out before Lorraine is walking up to him, fussing. 

"Oh sweetheart, you don't look like you feel well," she says, one hand already moving up to brush his hair out of his face, resting on his forehead. She clicks her tongue and frowns. "Sammy, get him resting on the couch, I'll get a thermometer." 

Sam's turned around now, the same frown mirroring on his own face. "Babe...aw Buck..." 

Bucky gives Sam a small tired smile and lets him lead to the couch, coughing into the crook of his arm. He's forgotten how much being sick sucks ass. 

"Did I make Uncle Bucky sick?!" Ella exclaims worriedly, tears welling up in her little brown eyes. 

"Nah, he probably already had the germs in him before you got sick Ella," Sam lies, pulling Bucky's head into his lap. Lorraine walks over and slips the instrument under his tongue. Bucky tries his hardest not to cough or mess up the reading and when it beeps Sam makes a noise. 

"You must feel like crap babe. Damn. Me and Ella will look after you won't we?" 

Ella nods and climbs up to curl into Bucky's side. The last thing Bucky thinks before drifting off is how lucky he is to be a part of this family, to have Sam, to have Ella and Lorraine and Hannah and everyone else. Even sick he feels safe, like nothing can really hurt him anymore. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
